The Hardest Part
by not some barbie
Summary: And the hardest part was letting go, not taking part...Harry Potter was barely hanging on the summer after Dumbledore's death, but now he must face all his fears. The search for the Horcruxes and facing the one girl who may change his world forever.


(Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I am merely just a huge fan and I love writing. They all belong to J.K Rowling.)

Privet Drive never seemed more boring to Harry then it was that Summer. The heat was driving him mad and the Dursleys constantly made him do a long list of chores, which happened to pertain to the outside. Harry's muscles ached every night, but it also gave him alot of time to think-think about all that he had obtained that previous year, it also helped him reflect on the death of a good friend, a mentor, the best wizard he ever knew, Dumbledore. His death came as a shock to everyone, but none more then to Harry, who actually witnessed it happened. From time to time Harry would blame himself, if only he could have done something. Ginny was on his mind quite a bit, he knew breaking up with her was the best idea, but he missed her. Ron and Hermione wrote him frequently, filling him with what was going on, but none of it mattered, because in a few short weeks Harry would be starting his quest for the Horcruxes, and it scared him.

It was his fight and he knew it, but Harry was thankful to have so many people willingly to back him up, even if it wouldn't do much good. With a sigh, Harry threw himself on his bed and drifted into a deep sleep. The next morning Harry woke up to a ruckus coming from down stairs, he stumbled as he reached for his glasses and made his way downstairs. His Uncle was red in the face as he saw a patch of red hair appear out of the fireplace, a small smile crept upon his face. "Harry, blimey I didn't know if you would be here or not!" His best friend Ron Weasley exclaimed. "Mum told me to come and fetch you, Remus said it would be best if you were with us.."

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "Does this mean we are done with you forever?" Harry rolled his eyes and went up to his room, Ron quickly following. "I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

When the two reached Harry's bedroom, Ron looked at him with a weary smile. "It's getting worse since Dumbledore-well you know.." Ron explained. "More and more people are dying Harry."

"WHY IS THAT MY PROBLEM?" Harry shouted, feeling the weight of what was to come. Ron simply shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry Ron, it's just, it's all real now, I have to fight him and I have to kill him...for Dumbledore."

"You can do it. Bloody hell if you can't, who can? You're my best mate and I will be here, and so will Hermione." His cheeks turned red as he mentioned her name. "The Weasleys are here for you-" Harry smiled. "even Ginny.."

His stomach lurched and suddenly he felt very ill, he was going to be seeing Ginny in a few short minutes. "Yah, well I suppose it's time that we go?" Ron nodded and helped Harry bring all of his belongings. "Hold on, I just-I wanna say good-bye."

"But why?" Ron asked, his face in disgust. "They haven't exactly been the greatest people to you over the years.."

Harry couldn't agree more, but they really were the only family he had. "I know, but it's only right." He slowly walked into the kitchen, and looked at all them. "Well, I am leaving now, probably forever. I know you never wanted me here or anything, but I just thought that I would say good-bye." Before they even had a chance to respond he went to the fireplace. "THE BURROW" He yelled and pretty soon he was in the best place in the entire world.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed with pure bliss. She wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. "You are looking way to thin, have you been eating?" Harry shrugged, he wouldn't call a glass of water and stale bread a first class meal. "Well, no matter. Come on tuck in."

Ginny sat at the top of the stairs, watching Harry eat. She felt foolish admiring him from afar, but he looked so cute and handsome, how could she not be completely gobsmacked? With a heavy sigh, Ginny pulled herself up out of the sitting position she was just in and headed into her room. There was no point letting Harry figure out that he had made her summer completely miserable, Ginny was better then that. "Bloody stupid boys, I can't stand them!" Ginny muttered to herself, feeling it better to talk out the problems. "Great now I'm talking to myself, lovely." There was a faint knock on the door and it made Ginny's heart skip a beat, maybe it was Harry? Highly unlikely, but in her life anything was possible. "Ginny-" Her heart sank, it wasn't Harry, it was Hermione. "can I come in?"

She quickly unlocked the door and she saw her good friend, smiling rather awkwardly. "Hermione!" Ginny squealed. "I've missed you so much!" She hugged her best friend tightly, it felt so good to have a girl to talk to about-about that man! "You have no idea how horrible it has been around here! Bloody boys! I tell you, I've been going completly mad!" Hermione stifled a giggle and sat on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"So, I saw Harry downstairs.." She watched as Ginny turned around, something had happend, but no one seemed to be kind enough to inform her. "What happend Ginny? I know something did, and Harry won't breathe a word, he keeps to himself alot lately."

The red head sighed, she knew it was coming, but she hated reliving it. "Harry-well he broke up with me. Trying to be noble I reckon.." Hermione's face showed that she truly felt bad, and she gave her friend a hug, full of love and sympathay. "Now now, no fussing about it. I've had a good amount of time to get over it, so I guess I'm alright-actually I know I am, honestly Hermione, I'm fine." Truthfully Ginny was trying to convince herself moreso then her friend. "Now have you and my dear brother finally come to terms that you two are indeed in love?"

"Ginny!" Gasped Hermione, her cheeks turning a crimson red. "Well, aren't you a bit blunt, but no we haven't, not that I wouldn't mind." She looked away, trying to fight back tears. "Ron-he is just so-blind! I've pretty much given up on him.." The girls sat in a stiff silence and finally Hermione spoke up. "Well I guess we better head downstairs."

"Hermione..." Ginny was nervous, and she hated admitting it, but she had to face him sooner or later. "Alright let's go."


End file.
